


The Goosening 2: Electric Boogaloo

by big_zs_d_stan



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Crack, Gangsters, Geese, Gun Violence, Happy Ending, M/M, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 15:52:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18055457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/big_zs_d_stan/pseuds/big_zs_d_stan
Summary: Sean's boyfr- best friend has been murdered and it's up to him to get revenge, whether he wants to or not.





	The Goosening 2: Electric Boogaloo

**Author's Note:**

> for Zaddy Week celebrations on my blog (@big-zs-d-stan) thank y'all for the support >:3c  
> this is a sequel to my other work, The Goosening, it is required you read the first part (https://archiveofourown.org/works/17335235) if you want to understand this one

“Kurt Vonnegut once wrote ‘everything was beautiful, and nothing hurt,’” Sean said, looking at himself in the mirror in front of him. His hands wrapped around his hockey stick, clenching the shaft, his knuckles white. “He was wrong. Why does everything hurt so much?”

It had been two months since his magical transformation back into a human. Mad scientist Jaro Halak was able to help him undo the avian curse that was placed on him, but nothing could help mend his broken heart. Two months since Danton had died; since Chris had fled the scene like a coward. Yeah, he thought to himself, a bigger coward than Hedman. 

If Chris wanted to play gangster, then Sean would have no problem putting on his newsie cap and acting the part. He would do anything to avenge his boyf- best friend. 

“‘An eye for an eye,’ Hammurabi once said,” Sean lamented out loud. He held a heart shaped locket inside his hand, a photo of Danton inside. Tears began to well in his eyes, but he pushed them back down. “No, I can’t cry. Crying is for babies, not for men, and I am a man, a big strong man.”

*ring ring ring… ring* 

The sound of dramatic ringing could be heard from Sean’s pocket. Why, he was getting a phone call. Placing the phone up to his ear, he took a deep sigh before saying anything. “This is Agent Gay Goose speaking.”

For a moment, silence on the other end of the call. He was about to hang up when a man with a deep voice spoke up.

“Hello Agent Goose-”

“Excuse me, it’s Agent Gay Goose.”

“Does it matter? Fine. Anyway, Agent Gay Goose, it’s Agent Zucchini- but you can just call me Big Zee.” Zee started, casually yet cautiously. 

Sean had almost forgotten he had employed Chara as an undercover gangster, to go and stay in Walpole and keep a close eye on Chris’s every move. He wanted to make sure he could ambush Chris when he was at his most vulnerable moment, a fitting payback considering the atrocity he had committed on Dan. No amount of vengeance could bring his boyfr- best friend back, and he knew this, but justice was still necessary.

“Ah yes, Big Zee- is it okay if I call you Humongous Zungous? I’m trying to get in character for the whole old-timey gangster thing. Every gangster needs a famous nickname, as you know.”

More silence from the other line, followed by a quiet “No.”

“Alright, I’m going to pretend that didn’t happen.” Sean continued, “What’s the deal with Chris?”

“Chris is a well-protected man. Being the mayor of Walpole, he has a large entourage, and several bodyguards.” Chara paused for a moment, flipping through his notes. He didn’t have much written down, mostly doodles of assorted vegetables. “However, after monitoring his every move for several excruciating, laborious weeks, I did find something interesting.”

Something interesting, indeed. While Chris usually kept a fairly strict set of daily tasks, there was one deviation. Every Friday night he would spend several hours in the garage of fellow gangster Charlie Coyle’s house. Coyle too was a mayor, of Weymouth, a slightly larger town, yet he contained none of the anger and irrationality that Chris did. Gossip of the town claimed that he came to be Chris’s better half, so to speak.

Sean’s breathing hitched. It would be the perfect opportunity to incite his revenge. He also realized that it was currently a Thursday night, perfectly convenient for carrying out the attack the very next day.

“So… tomorrow, Coyle’s garage, around this time. We meeting up?”

Again, there was deafening silence on the other line. For a moment, what sounded like scribbling.

“Oh sorry, I was drawing a carrot. Yeah sure tomorrow’s good, but make sure you bring a disguise. He won’t let you inside if he knows it’s you.” Zee deadpanned, still focused on sketching.

“Wh- what do you mean ‘he won’t let me inside if he knows it’s me’?” Sean was offended, and only minorly confused. He thought he was a pretty likeable person. “Does he hate me or something?”

“Oh, no he doesn’t hate you,” Chara laughed. “Well, maybe he does. Good night.”

-

The day moved on swiftly as he planned out his attack. Before he knew it, the sun was sinking in the sky faster than Brandon Carlo falls on the ice.

The plan was simple: approach the garage, find a way in without Chris noticing, and when his back was turned, ambush him and Charlie. Of course, that was the plan before Zee called him at around evening time, with ideas of his own on how to conduct everything.

“Hello Agent G-” Zee faltered before continuing. “Hello Sean, I’m calling to make sure you’re not chickening out on the ambush tonight.”

“Of course I’m not. As former president John F. Kennedy once said: ‘If not us, then who? If not now, then when?’” Sean quoted, his voice quivering slightly. He could deny the nervousness he was feeling all he wanted, but it was still present; simmering, bubbling underneath the surface of his confident facade.

“You sure have a lot of weird quotes memorized. Anyway, I have a few ideas of how we’re going to get this done, but after we kill them, we have to book it out of town as soon as possible.” Zee carried on, talking casually, like he was reading an article out of a newspaper.

“We’re going to KILL THEM?!” Sean gasped. The world below him began to sink; he was being swallowed up by fear.

“Yes? Do you not know what ambush means? My linkedin account literally has ‘hitman’ on the front page.”

Like many of things he had done in his life, Sean hadn’t considered what he had gotten himself into, and the grim consequences that would follow. He felt guilty even stepping on an ant, there was no way he would be able to live with himself after murdering Chris and Coyle. The tears he had repressed earlier began to spill from his eyes, and soon he resembled the niagara falls.

“I- I don’t know what to say. I’ve never killed anyone before. I’m so scared.” Was all he could manage in response to the calculated assassin on the other line.

It was then that the line went dead, and the lights in Sean’s room began to flicker. Beneath him, the floor started to gently shake. Earthquakes were supposed to be a rare occurence on the east coast, but of course, it wasn’t an earthquake.

A cold, slimy hand appeared on his shoulder, causing him to whip around at warp speed. What he saw almost made him faint.

“Hello Sean.” The apparition in front of him said. The ghostly figure looked kind of like a displeased frog, but also was reminiscent of the yellow bird from Angry Birds. It was then that Sean realized who it was.

“Danton? How is this possible? You’re-”

“Dead. I know.” Dan nodded, a wistful look on his face. Despite being a ghost, his body wasn’t transparent, yet he was as pale as one. “I’m here to tell you something, and what you hear from me you may not like. But, I need you to avenge me and kill Chris.”

It was then that Sean blacked out, falling backwards onto his kitchen tile flooring. No one was there to catch him.

-

“Get up, Sean. It’s time.”

He opened his eyes to find Zee standing over him, donned in a black fedora and trench coat, which was perplexing considering it wasn’t even cold outside. Sean laid still on the ground, refusing to get up. He was pretending to be asleep, but it was obvious he was awake because he kept his eyes open.

“I don’t know why you’re being so difficult.” Zee sighed, rummaging through the pockets of his giant coat, which draped over him like a trash bag. He pulled out a revolver and pointed it in Sean’s face. “Will you get up now?”

Sean scrambled to his feet, for who wouldn’t after having a gun pointed at them? Half of the money he had paid Chara was for staking out Chris’s whereabouts, and he promised to pay him the rest after the “ambush.” Needless to say, Zee wanted his paycheck. His heart was pounding at this moment, and he knew it was too late to go back. 

“Take this.” Zee said, shoving a pistol into his hands. The metal burned against Sean’s skin. He must have been using it earlier. He also pulled a blonde wig out of his seemingly bottomless pockets. “This too. This will be your disguise.”

“Why?” 

“Why do you think? It’s practically gangster law to become acquainted with the ladies of the town, if you catch my drift.” Zee smirked.

“You want me to-” Sean stood there for a moment, still confused. He placed the cheap wig over his own naturally highlighted hair. “Sure, why not. I look pretty good, too.”

Zee took a brief moment to adjust his hat and shine his gun. The night sky was dark. It was time to go.

-

Being the mayor of Weymouth, Charlie had a well-sized, well-kept mansion. To say it was beautiful was an understatement, the building was practically carved out of marble. The giant gate that encompassed it was left ajar, unusual for a man with such heavy protection, but he figured it was left open for Chris, who in his infinite genius forgot to close the gate behind him.

They made their way up to the garage door, hunched down near the ground, crawling like worms. It wasn’t necessary, but it made them feel more like spies. Along the way, Sean’s wig fell off and got trapped in a pile of mud that he had to rescue it from.

“Okay,” Zee whispered, his hand wrapping around his firearm, “We’re going to knock on the door, and I’m going to play the part of your pimp. This’ll get us inside the garage, then when they’re not expecting it, we shoot.”

“Wouldn’t it be easier to climb through there?” Sean questioned back, pointing at the open window on the side of the house.

“Huh? What are you, stupid? I should bitch slap you right now. Don’t ever question your master.” Zee scolded him, clearly getting into his role a little too well.

They both clambered up from the muddy ground, looking like a pair of hooligans. It was now or never, as Zee knocked on the door with confidence. Standing there in anticipation, a pair of heavy footsteps ran towards them. The door finally opened.

Chris opened the door, stark naked save for the towel wrapped around his bits. “May I help you lads?” He craned his neck, looking Sean up and down. “Oh, there’s a lady here. Excuse me, I should put something on. Come inside.”

Zee stepped inside first, Sean following behind him. The garage was dimly lit, and smelled a bit musty. It was almost completely empty, except for the comically large safe in the corner and the stained mattress in front of them.

“That was… easier than expected. We didn’t even have to say anything.” The taller man murmured. 

“Yeah, I know. I’m just glad he’s into brunettes.” Sean agreed, gesturing to his dirty wig.

After only a short moment, Chris re-emerged, dragging Charlie into the room with him. The pair of mayors weren’t wearing any normal clothes, but rather they sported matching speedos. Coyle looked worried, like he had recognized Zee from somewhere, but the ball gag in his mouth prevented any words from coming out.

“It’s okay, you don’t need to be worried, I know you haven’t done this before babe but I’m sure she’s very experienced.” Chris whispered to Charlie, sitting him down on the mattress. He turned to Chara with a smile on his face. “I bet she’s expensive. How much?”

“Hmm, how does two grand sound?” Zee replied, biting his lip to prevent bursting out in laughter.

The mayor of Walpole made his way over to the safe, exposing the inside: there were stacks upon stacks of hundred dollar bills, just begging to be stolen. He fished a few heaps of money out, promptly stuffing them in Zee’s free hand. Like he had done with the gate earlier, he’d forgotten to close the safe.

“Two grand?” Chris laughed, clapping him on the shoulder. “For that much, she better suck my toes.”

“I’ll do more than that.” Sean boomed, ripping the wig off his head and retracting the pistol from his coat. “My name is Sean Kuraly. You killed my boyfriend. Prepare to die.”

“Oh geez there he goes with the quotes again.” Chara said to no one in particular, exposing his firearm alongside Sean.

Chris reached into his speedo and pulled out a gun as well. “I knew you wouldn’t suck my toes!”

All four of them stood there, their guns pointed at each other, except for Charlie who was weaponless. Time stopped as they stood motionless, a waiting game to see who would be brave enough to act first. Sweat dripped down everyone’s face, except for Zee who was able to stay calm and collected at all times.

“Y’know what, I don’t have time for this.” Zee said tiredly, dropping the stack of money and pulling another gun from his jacket. 

Before Chris could act, he and Charlie were blown away by double-gun wielding Zee. 

“Sean, you go raid the safe. I’ll clean this up.” 

They exited the garage with almost $900,000 stuffed in their trench coats.

-

They made their grand escape, though they were hunted by the police for months afterwards. Luckily, Chara’s hitman pal Brad had a remote cabin in Nova Scotia they could camp out in until their bounty died down.

Revenge was what Dan wanted, at least that’s what Sean told himself. But it didn’t make him feel any better; if fact, he felt a lot worse. The only silver lining was the $300 grand he was allowed to keep, but even then there was nothing to spend it on. Killing Chris and even worse, innocent Charlie, didn’t bring his boyfriend back. 

At least that’s what he thought.

It was the middle of January and snow was piling up outside the window of his bedroom. He sat alone, over a cup of hot chocolate that was turning cold quick. In front of him on the desk sat his journal, but he couldn’t think of anything to write. He couldn’t go outside either for fear of being arrested, and the only TV channel they received in the Cabin was Fox News, which was unwatchable.

Zee peeked his head into the room. “Why so glum, champ? You’re rich now, you should be happy.”

“Easy for you to say.” Sean scoffed, picking up a pencil. “I’ve got nothing left in this world.”

“You’re so dramatic- Oh, there’s someone at the door; can you get it? Let me know if it’s the cops.” Zee laughed, leaving the room.

Sean put his pencil down. He was uninspired anyway, no use in trying to write anything. Walking to the door, he tried to look through the peephole but it was blocked out by snow. If the police were waiting behind the door to arrest him, he wouldn’t even care at this point.

“Hello, can I help you?” He said, bracing himself for the cold air that blasted past, entering the room and dropping it several degrees. In front of him stood a man, in a dark hood that obscured his visage.

The man reached up, pulling the hood out of his face, exposing his blond locks. It was none other than Dan.

“I lived, bitch.” He smiled at Sean, walking into the cabin, into his embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos comments and etc appreciated even though I don't deserve it after making u read this mess dfsdjgsdg


End file.
